Fangirls Not So Anonymous Cats and Roses
by lunafox-theanimagus
Summary: Four friends make a wish and get sucked up into the world of Ouran High School Host Club! Not only will they meet their favorite hosts, but also make fools of themselves! Rated T for some funny but awkward scenes. (UPDATE: I most likely will be continuing this with a volume 2!) Also, this was the 1st fanfic I ever wrote, so please be nice.
1. Prologue

Prologue

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING IN THERE, WE'VE ALREADY BEEN TURNED INTO CATS FROM DOING THIS ONCE, I AM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!"...

Okay, let me catch you up to speed. My friends and I have this... THING. Not a what, or it, or who, just a THING. One day while sitting in one of my friend's room, it just HAPPENED. You might want to stop reading now. Seriously, stop. Dude, cut it out. STOP... obviously that didn't work. So now that I've warned you... let me tell you exactly how things got to the point I started screaming about being turned into a cat. It's a long story...so let me start at the beginning...

It all started a while back...


	2. Chapter 1

Be careful what you wish for...

"What. just. happened."

I sat on Megan's bed looking towards the opposing wall. My three other friends sat scattered on the floor, Sarah legs were split behind her and she had her hands resting on her knees, arms on her thighs. Whitney's green eyes were staring into space, legs stretched in front of her. Megan was on her hands and knees, gasping at the floor.

"Did-did we just...?"

She stared at the Warriors cat book, then at her hands, which were ever so slowly starting to loose the thin fur gathered on them.

"What the f-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence," Whitney stated, finally coming to. The traces of a black, cat's tail vanishing behind her, slowly evaporating like smoke. Clothes and old dolls littered the small, but cozy, room and sunlight dappled the walls through the shades on the window. Dust motes flew through the air, and the walls seemed too bright, too purple, even though the room's light wasn't even on. The smell of the forest seemed to disappear with every breath we took, and the adorably fluffy ears on Sarah's head started to become see through. The remains of the other world were slowly leaving our eyes. Had I been the only one who had seen it?

"We, we were cats. Were cats and-and that wasn't a dream. How-? what-? how did that happen...? wha..."

Sarah stammered and stuttered on about what we just witnessed. It wasn't just me. It wasn't a dream. Her beach blond dyed hair stood on end. Her gray striped sweater and bleak shirt and pants were spotted with cat fur... fading quickly with her cat ears. Her nails slowly went from sharpened claws, to normal painted black cuticles. She slowly tried to get up, only to sit back down again, this time feet in front, her dark Vans muddy and dirty, slowly being cleaned. Whitney stood, and stayed up. Her reddish hair very, very wild in it's pony tail. Her peace shirt and light pants matched that of Sarah's fur covered clothes, slowly becoming clean. Her sandals as well, slowly becoming clean. Megan snatched the book from the center of the floor, and examined it. Her movement caused the animal hair on her to fall onto the floor, where it then vanished. Her brown hair, usually so straight and perfect, was messy... and I do think it had an actual bird's nest in it. Yellow tank top stained and tan shorts ripped, she looked at me with hazel eyes and spoke.

"It was this... it had to be. Right? Right Sierra?"

"I, I don't know," I stammered, and thought.

"I guess so. I mean It doesn't make sense any other way."

I looked at the alarm clock on the bedside table, it was partially blocked by lipstick containers, but I could read the time. 6:03. I remembered looking at the clock before, before all of THIS happened... it said 6:03 then too. Had it been a day? Had we just happened to come back at accidently the same time that we left? But... where we were... it had been weeks... so much time... and here not even a minute had passed... maybe it was like Narnia, with cats...

"We were cats. We went into that book, and we became cats." Sarah was now pointing at the book, Megan stood.

"That had to be what happened...", she said.

"Had to be... but how did it happen? What did we do?"

I stood now, and so did Sarah. All the evidence that we were ever there, cats , in that book, was gone now... We looked like we were in a circle now, a circle of friends. We looked to each other for answers, for help, for guidance we couldn't give ourselves. We... had been cats. That was clear. We were warrior cats. We had gone into one of my favorite books, about clans of cats that lived and hunted and fought together. And we... we were apart of that. Every little detail, every thing in that book, in that world was there. We could've have lived there forever... That had felt like a dream, now we were in reality, gathered at Meg's house for a sleepover. Weeks of being a cat and doing things I used to daydream about doing, all happened, and I'm freaking scared for my life.

"It was the wish." I whispered.

"That was what made it happen. We wished for it, with a hand on the book, and it came true."

My dark jeans rustled and I could feel my disheveled, dirty blonde hair settle on my pink blouse. My feet felt cramped in my plain tennis shoes, I longed for the forest once more.

"A wish." Megan said.

"A wish" Sarah and Whitney repeated.

"One wish was all it took," I said. Everyone was quiet once again.

"You think it would work again...?"Meg looked at all of us slowly.

I could see her mischievous smile spreading on her face as the possibilities began to form in her head.

"Maybe..."

Whitney was still nervous, I could tell, but she look eager to test it, like it was a new toy.

"You thinkn' what I'm thinkn'...?"

Sarah toyed with Megan, a grin on her face now too. I was still nervous, still scared of the possibilities.

"Wait- wait you guys-"

"WE WAIT FOR NO ONE.", they all said simultaneously, and very scary-like.

"Aww come on, can't we just-"

"NO."

"But-"

"BUT NOTHING."

End of conversation. Megan picked up her school binder which happened to be filled with pictures of Ouran High School Host Club members, a anime which we all were obsessed with.

"I wish we were in Ouran Host Club!", Megan said triumphantly

"No! Megan- don't!"

I lunged for her, but I was too late. A white light immediately surrounded us, and we were engulfed in pure radiance.

"Oh god, not again..."

Something told me that things were about to get interesting...


	3. Chapter 2

Awkward anime chicks; That would be us...

"God, Megan. I cannot believe that you just did that."

I was sitting with my legs splayed and was totally ratting Megan out.

"Come on, like you haven't ever wanted to see them?" She teased, while she pulled a few leaves out of her hair, which was still really messed up.

"Uh... girls. I don't think we're in Texas anymore..." Sarah was standing with Whitney and both were slowly looking around the area we just happened to land in. For the first time I took a good look around. Pink buildings were everywhere, and giant clock tower stood a ways ahead and we seemed to be in a park surrounded by shaded hallways. I recognized the place we were in as being Oran High, the most prestigious high school ever known to be on an anime. The place was relatively empty, except for a few girl students passing by in the hall ways at the edges of the grass who gave us some rather weird looks...then again we do look a little worse for wear.

"O...M...G..." Megan had looked down at herself for the first time since we first got here.

"Look at what we're wearing!"

She had every right to be freaked out, I decided. I looked her up and down as we both stood. She now had a mini yellow dress and tan tights, her shoes now yellow slip-ons . But that wasn't all, her hair was now two times longer than it was supposed to be, and her eyes were huge and totally anime. Wait a minute, I thought, if she looks like that...I took a good look at myself, though I couldn't see much. My modest pink blouse had turned into a low cut shirt that, instead of being loose, was tampered and fitted to my stomach. It was actually comfortable, surprisingly. My jeans had turned into shorts that seemed to come out at the bottom, and my shoes were pink flip-flops. While I was gawking at myself...someone voiced what I had been thinking for the past three minutes.

"We're freakn' hot!" Whitney was staring at herself, twisting every once and a while to see her back.

"I could get used to this..." Sarah said. She still had her sweater, which was shortened so it didn't reach her waist, but she also had a white tank top and a gray mini skirt. It looked like her shoes had come off when we... "arrived" here, and they were off to the side, sparkling white and plain.

Whitney's shirt was stylishly baggy, and still kept it's giant rainbow peace sign on it. Like me, she was now wearing shorts, only hers were gray denim. Her sandals had stayed the same, unlike the rest of our shoes.

"Look, look at your hair!" Sarah said, pointing at Whitney. Her hair was now in high pig tails, which was actually kind of cute, but it was way more reddish now then I remembered it being. I grabbed some of my hair and looked at it to make sure ir wasn't pink or something. No, no it was fine. I wasn't as long as Megan's, it only fell to my shoulders. Crisis adverted, I looked back at Whitney who was frantically looking up and about and feeling her hair.

"It looks cute I said, but Sarah's..." I said smiling.

"What? Is there something wrong with mine?" She put her hands on her head, worried.

"Ha! No, I was just teasing." Her hair was just as bright and blonde as it was before, and it was in the same style and cut. We all laughed, but then Megan, who acted like she just remembered, gasped.

"The boys!" She had a hand to her face.

"We have to see them!"

"Right!" Sarah and Whitney said simultaneously. They quickly grabbed their shoes and started running after Megan, who took off down one of the hallways.

"Guys! Wait! You can't just-," I stopped talking and starting running after them, through the flowers and grass of the small garden where we had landed. I really don't think that place was meant for people to walk through... I kept running after them, past kids surprisingly the same height as me, who gave me looks that could kill.

"Do you know how hard it is to run in flip-flops!?" I yelled after them. Megan finally stopped, and so did Whitney and Sarah. We were on what seemed to be the second story, and I vaguely recalled running up stairs, tripping, then getting back up again. Windows lined the hallway's outer wall, and I stood with my hands on my thighs, catching my breath. Megan looked left, then right down the hallway. Sarah and Whitney were catching their breath too.

"You really shouldn't be running in that skirt." Whitney said finally.

"Yeah," said Sarah , "Why's that?"

"You flashed, like, ten people your underwear."

"Whatever, I don't care as long a I get to see-,"

"This way!" Megan interrupted. She took off left again, with the rest of us trailing behind her. Left, left, right, left, right, up stairs, and two more rights. We went in circles a few times, which Megan denies, but we finally arrived at Music room number 3. Thank god all the Japanese words on the doors were translated into English, don't know how but it was. Megan was practically jumping with excitement.

"Lets go!" She reached for the door handle.

"I am NOT going in there." I said crossing my arms.

"But why not?!" Whitney said, with a little bit of a whine to her tone.

"Because what are we going to say? We don't even go to this school! We don't even speak Japanese, have you though of what might happen if they don't speak English? And what about-" I stopped when Sarah and Whitney forcefully pulled me into the room when Megan opened the door. I grabbed one of the handles to the double doors and refused to let go.

"Welcome to the host clu..." Kyoya and Tamaki were standing some distance away and were probably wondering what the heck was going on.

"When in Rome, do as the Romans do, now LET GO SIERRA!"

Sarah said, straining with Whitney to pull me off the door handle.

"This is the best day of your life, lets go enjoy it!" Whitey stated as she tried to convince me this was a good idea.

"THERE IS NO WAY I AM GOING IN THERE, WE'VE ALREADY BEEN TURNED INTO CATS FROM DOING THIS ONCE, I AM NOT LETTING THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" I said, fighting them.

"Your already in the room, SO COME ON!" Sarah argued. Megan was some distance away with a notebook and a pencil, writing something down and muttering what a good story it'll make. Whitney stopped pulling for a minute and looked back at her.

"Where'd you get that exactly?"

"This?" Megan said pointing to the book. "I've had this the whole time." She put it away in a brown string bag that could've swore was not there a minute ago...

"Okay guys, I got this." She said, pushing away Sarah and Whitney and grabbing my legs. Meanwhile... while we were fighting and arguing, the members of the host club, who had been entertaining some girls, were now gathered in a small group watching my friends try to get me off the door to see them.

"Interesting..." said Kyoya, adjusting his glasses.

"They don't look like their from around here..." said Hikaru and Kaoru simultaneously.

"Looks like we have some new guests, one a little reluctant..."noticed Tamaki.

"They're kinda cute!" said Honey, who was perched on the back of Mori's shoulders.

"Should we go...break it up or something?" Tamaki asked.

"Nah, much more interesting this way," answered the twins.

"Wonder If they like cake...?" Honey wondered, head slightly turned to the side.

The girls that ACUTALLY went this school were still seated in chairs and on couches behind the host club, their yellow dresses rustling as they whispered and chattered among themselves.

"Who are they?"

"They look poor..."

"Do they even go here?"

"I wonder what that one puts in her hair..."

"What's that girl's problem? Too shy?"

"I don't know, but they got all the boys' attention..."

By now Megan had been tugging and cursing me and my "big fat head" to get with the program and get my "questionably large butt" in the room. Right before she gave one last, final tug, I let go of the door handle (I was scared she might break me...) so when she tugged I went flying up, and up, and up... then came down, hard.

With not so much as a grunt, Mori caught me before I landed on the tile.

"Ha! Nice catch Mori sempai!" Honey said cheerfully, smiling at me.

" Uh... hi." I said giving a little wave. At the same time, when I went flying up, Megan went rolling back until she landed at the feet of none other than the king himself. She was splayed out and slowly looked up when she landed.

"Feet... legs... torso..." She finally came to his head.

"Well hello there," Tamaki said with a smile, crouching down to help her up. I was still in Mori's arms, and I could hear Sarah who was still with Whitney by the door yelling,

"You gonna introduce us?"

I like where things are going...


	4. Chapter 3

The Exchange Students... sort of

"Umm... could you put me down please?" I looked at Mori who seemingly held me up without so much as an effort... scary. He, in response, put me down. Kyoya was eyeing me and Megan suspiciously... that guy may be sexy but he scares the hell outa me.

"Sorry girls, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now." He called to the female students still sitting on the couches and chairs.

"Aww, do we have to go?" Tamaki walked up to the young girl that whined, younger than me I might add..., and took her hand.

"Yes, but I promise it's only temporary. You can come back again tomorrow." I don't know if it's what he said, or the fact that he looked at her, but she swooned and fells into some other girl's arms. After that everyone sort of filed out. And when the last one left and the doors closed...

"Why are you staring at me like that?" Hikaru asked Megan, who wasn't really staring...just kind of enjoying the moment.

"Sorry, about um... that..."I pointed to the door, which I'm sure that if you looked close enough you could see my claw marks. O.M.G. I was whizzing out right now. Even though they were all wearing the same school uniform, they were all so different! Honey's and Tamaki's light hair, and then Mori's and Kyoya's dark hair, and then the twins reddish pink hair...THIS is why I didn't want to come. They were so HOT! And worse of all I'm not even allowed to date... something I didn't really care about until now.

"It's quite alright, a lot of our new guests are shy." Kyoya said, writing on his clipboard, what was he writing anyway?

"Whoa wait a minute, Sierra? She is NOT shy." Sarah said, walking up with Whitney.

"Totally not shy." Whitney nodded in agreement. Sarah stuck out her hand to the twins.

"I'm Sarah!" She said smiling.

"Uh, nice to meet you..." they said shaking her hand. Oh god, Sarah could be so straight forward sometimes. Megan pointed a thumb to herself and said,

"I'm Megan." Then she pointed to Whitney and

said, "That's Whitney," Whitney gave a little wave... mostly to Kyoya I think...

Tamaki replied "Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Oh we already know YOU'RE names!" Sarah interrupted, contributing her part. Just kill me now, please, and spare me the trouble...

But then Honey had the cutest face when he asked, "How? Do you go to this school?" It was about time I stepped in.

"No, but your very popular in America." I said, then realized that I just possibly screwed us all. Sarah leaned in from her place beside me and whispered,

"You HAD to say America, couldn't have been England..." I jabbed her in the side with my elbow to shut her up.

"Wait, you're from America?" Hikaru and Kaoru said simultaneously.

"Yeah we're the exchange students!" Megan answered. Phew, I was worried for a minute... wait did I really just believe that they would take our word for that?

"Exchange students... yes I do believe I remember hearing something about that..." Kyoya said, pondering. They DID fall for it... more gullible than I thought.

"So what's your name?" Honey said getting off Mori's shoulders and walking up to me with Usa-chan behind his back. 1st thought: He's so adorable! 2nd thought: We ARE the same height, just about... should've taken Sarah's their word for it.

"It's Sierra." I said. I really, really, REALLY wanted to hold that stuffed rabbit of his. Did I mention I REALLY wanted to hold it?

"Are you Spanish?" he asked, " Sierra is a Spanish name, right?" I felt a little bad, because he looked so cute.

"No, my mom apparently just really liked trucks..." I think I could actually SEE one of those sweat-bead things on my head in the corner of my eye... then again we WERE anime now...

"Sorry..." Mori said, picking up Honey again, and Honey giggled... yes, actual giggles.

"Sooooo...," said Tamaki, getting really, really up and personal with Whitney.

"How's America?" He asked. Yup, there's the stupid Tamaki I'd been expecting. Before I knew it, he was battering Whitney with one question after another.

"What do the cities look like? Where do you live? How long have you been in Japan? Does everyone in America dress like you? What state were you born in?"

"Oh god..." Kyoya held a hand to his face.

"Seriously boss, you're scaring her." said the twins.

"Um, big, Portland, about ten minutes, no, and Texas." Whitney answered.

"Oh." he said, a little deflated, backing up a bit. Then he gained back his energy.

"You live in Texas? Are you parents oil merchants? Do you like country music? Do you wear boots and cowboy hats at home? Have you ever ridden a horse? I would LOVE to ride one, maybe I could come over some time..." The rest of us finally stepped into the conversation.

"I live with my grandparents," I offered, "And trust me, they aren't rich,"

"And," said Sarah, " I hate country music, and have never worn boots or a cowboy hat in my life." she thought for a minute...

"I HAVE ridden a horse though..."

"But we don't own one," Megan finished.

"Oh," Tamaki said a little sadly. "But I think Hikaru and Kaoru have a few, we could ride them!"

Well don't get ahead of yourself, I thought.

"Anyway, the real question is, how are we popular in America...?" started Hikaru.

"Yeah, are you selling merchandise in other countries Kyoya?" finished Kaoru, then everyone looked suspiciously at him.

"It may have slipped my mind..." he said calmly.

Whoah... so glad that they didn't ask US that... Anyway it seemed that everything was resolved... so the topic changed.

"So..." said one twin.

"You girls starting school tomorrow?" said the other.

Dang it... saying we're exchange students means that we have to go to school here too! As if one normal high school wasn't enough!

"Yeah..." I answered.

"So see you tomorrow!" said Honey cheerfully as we were gently pushed (Or shoved) out the door. When the door shut behind us, I had a million things on my mind. One of which was a song... but the others were "where are we going to stay? "we have no money!" "we're screwed!" then...

"Guys... did Kyoya's answers seem a little too... vague and non-questioning to you?" I asked the others.

"Yeah... they did..." said Megan, thinking.

"Do you think...?" asked Sarah.

"He knows that we're lying through our teeth? Yeah, I think he knows." said Whitney.

We were all serious for a minute. Only a minute.

"Did you see how HOT they were!?" said Sarah, doing a little fan girl swoon.

"I know, right!" said Megan.

"Your boyfriend sure looked cute, Sierra!" teased Whitney, poking me in the side. I poked her right back, smiling.

"He's not my boyfriend," I laughed ‚ "And he thinks I'm Spanish, and shy." I added, giggling. We all laughed and teased each other about our crushes... which we really should've have done considering the twins had been listing in ever since Whitney teased me about Honey... of course we didn't know that.

"They sound like normal teenage girls," said Kaoru to Hikaru.

We starting walking away from music room 3, when Sarah realized what I had been thinking about earlier.

"Guys, we don't have anywhere to stay..."

Whitney turned to Megan.

"You got some money in that magic bag of yours Meg?" Megan rustled through her bag, then shook her head.

"Nope, nothing."

I checked my pockets. I had twenty bucks, my I-pod, and ... a gum wrapper. No gum included, darn.

" I have twenty bucks, but it's not yen." I said, showing them the money. Needing time to think of a solution, we all walked slowly outside to the giant front gates of the school. All around us guys in light blue navy suites and girls in long sleeved yellow dresses were being picked up in limousines. Whitney's face lit up.

"We could stay at one of the guys' houses! They DO own mansions..."

"NO," I said, "If we ask to stay at their house, it will look suspicious, and right now THIS is our reality. If we screw up here, no telling what could happen."

"Yeah," she conceded, "I guess your right."

"So, what does this mean?" asked Megan.

"This," said Sarah, "means we're homeless in Japan..."

Doesn't that sound like a rip off from a T.V. show?


	5. Chapter 4

So why did four girls cross the road?

(To get to the hot guy on the other side, duh)

Me, Megan, Whitney, and Sarah were stranded in Tokyo. And, as if that wasn't enough, we had no money, no one to tell us that everything was going to be okay, and (worst of all) we had SCHOOL the next day. Yup, that's our life right now. But it didn't feel like a catastrophe , it felt like... a road trip. Like some grand adventure you only see in movies and read about in books (hahaha, irony...). I was worried, but honestly I felt like everything was going to be all right. Right now I could see Megan, her "magic" bag slung over one shoulder, with Whitney talking about what our "new" math classes would be like.

"I wonder if it'll be stuff we already know?..." wondered Whitney.

"Nah, it'll probably be stuff we won't even learn until college..." followed Megan.

"Your right, oh man I really don't feel like going to TWO high schools..."

"Maybe we can just slack off and not worry..."

They both laughed and I smiled. We were going to be fine. We had to be...

"What are you thinking?" Sarah asked, skipping up to me to catch up. She had been a few feet behind me, with the other two. Right now we were wandering the no-so-crowded anymore streets. It seemed we were in a less "prosperous" part of the city, with a few closed up shops and lots of apartments.

"Me? Right now I'm thinking where we could get some currency exchange..." I answered Sarah, patting my right pocket with the twenty dollars in it. Megan and Whitney had stopped talking and were listing to me. Then it seemed a light blub went off in Megan's mind... literally. I saw a light bulb turn on above her head when it looked like she had an idea... anime is so weird...

"A wish!", she said.

"If a wish got us in here, maybe a wish could get us some money?" she overly exaggerated her arms and threw them wide, telling her wish to the whole world.

"I wish we had a million yen!" We all looked around expectantly, but nothing happened. Megan looked a little disappointed, I was disappointed too.

"It was a nice try," I said, then we continued walking. Where were we going? I didn't even know. I thought that maybe if we just keep moving, something would happen. Maybe my friends thought the same, maybe that's why they didn't say anything. We came to an intersection, a three way with a road to the left and a road to the right. I sighed, I had no clue what to do.

"Hey, do you feel like we're being watched... because I do..." Megan said, feeling the back of her head, as if there were burn marks where someone was staring at her.

"Maybe it's Kyoya!" she teased, and we laughed.

"Yeah, right! As if-," Whitney started, then turned to look across the street, to the left.

"What is it Whitn..." Megan started, then turned in the direction Whitney was looking.

" It's the dark lord...I'm a genius..." Megan said slowly holding her head with her hands. Now THIS is why I'm scared of Kyoya. He pulls creepy stunts like this and now they're on US. What is he now... a stalker or something? I crossed the street with Sarah. Megan and Whitney, who were still kinda freaked out that Megan called it, were trailing behind a bit, but soon caught up. As we reached the other side, I noticed his clipboard wasn't with him. Odd...sometimes I think he's conjoined to that thing.

"You ladies are probably wondering what I'm doing here..." he started.

"Oh my god, he's a mind reader!" Whitney whispered to Megan, but I couldn't tell if she was excited or scared...probably excited.

"What ARE you doing here?" I asked crossing my arms, trying to be calm even though I thought I was going to melt under his gaze. He is SO a mind reader...

"There's something off about you four. I don't know why you came to Ouran, but I do know that our exchange students are much more... "prosperous" than you four seem to be. Though... I don't really care," he finished.

"Really? You don't?" I asked, not denying what he just said.

"No, not with a proposition such as this in mind. You four need a place to stay," he yawned, taking his time, "...and the Host Club could always use new members..."

"What!?" I said, I did NOT just hear him say that...

"I will, of course, offer room and board for your employment... perhaps pay..." he went on ignoring me, which drove me mad.

"We cannot dress up like guys!" Whitney said stubbornly.

"Um, I think I found two more stalkers..." said Sarah, peering at Mori in the bushes with a bush-hat on and Honey perched on one shoulder wearing one too... Kyoya is a very bad influence...

"Haha! You found us!" Honey said giggling. The twins popped up from either side of Mori.

"Way-to blow our cover Mori!" they both said. Tamaki came up from behind Mori and started yelling at the twins.

"Hey, do NOT blame this on Mori! You guys were the ones you wanted to grab a snack on the way here!"

"We were hungry..."

"More like five more stalkers..." Sarah said, correcting her earlier statement.

Tamaki appeared next to me and took one of my arms and asked, "So, you guys in!?"

"Well-," I stammered, I did NOT want to dress up like a guy.

"Good! Come on!" He said, abandoning me and taking Whitney's arm instead a dragging her forward. The twins sandwiched Sarah and Megan together between them, their arms on their backs, guiding them after Tamaki. Honey came down from Mori's shoulders and took my hand.

"Come on! We'll show you where you can stay!" He said, pulling me along with the rest of the others.

I was dazed for a minute, then recapped what I knew and just found out...

Everyone was obviously okay with the fact that we didn't go to this school, didn't have a green card, and knew all about the host club. Then again they accepted Renge just as easily... and she was a weird one...When they pushed us out the door earlier, it must've been to talk about Kyoya's plan... which means they had probably figured us out from the moment we walked in...Kyoya just got 10 times more creepyWe were now working in the Host Club.

Honey jabbered on to me as we walked.

"You guys are really cute and interesting so Kyoya thought it would be smart if you all were in the Host Club so we could all be friends! Maybe we could all eat cake together tomorrow... do you like cake Sierra-chan?" He looked back at me innocently and asked.

"Yeah, I love sweets." I answered, still a little dazed. Wait, did he just call me Sierra-chan?

"Yay!", he said " Did you hear that Mori-sempai?"

Mori gave a nod and Honey smiled. I could see Usa-Chan the stuffed bunny hanging from Honey's other hand. SOOOOO CUUUUTTTTTE!

I could see Megan and Sarah crowded by the twins, who were laughing and mentioning something about how they would both still look cute as guys. Kyoya was walking near Tamaki, who was still dragging Whitney. I felt a little bad that the guy she had a crush on probably wouldn't even cast her a second glance. Wait... I was wrong, he DID look at her, more than once. And, and I think he... yes I do believe he actually smiled... weirdest night of my life. We finally came to a stop we were in front of an apartment building that looked relatively nicer (and bigger) that the other ones.

"This the building that Kyoya happens to know the owner of, so he scored you guys a room!" said Tamaki, I could almost sense that he was about to do something stupid.

"Now we can have slumber parties, and ride horses, and play games and-," he went on and on, very Tamaki-like the whole way up the stairs to apartment MR3. Honey, apparently, isn't the only one who acts like a little kid...

"So you guys can stay here and walk to school and come to host club tomorrow!" said Honey, explaining. Kyoya handed me four keys.

"Here are four keys to the apartment, and keep in mind," he adjusted his glasses, "My family is very big and very powerful... so I wouldn't skip out on paying off on this "debt" that you owe us..." and by "us" he meant him. Even though we didn't break a vase, we STILL got sucked into a debt and working in the Host Club. We all went into the apartment, which was pretty cozy, and the boys soon left before we could even say a word.

"Bye!", the Twins called out as the door slammed shut behind them.

What did we just get ourselves into?...


	6. Chapter 5

When in doubt, dance out!

The apartment was painted a light yellow and was about the size of a classroom at our old school. I could see a door in the back left, a sliding door that looked like paper. A large window covered the back wall and a large, low table was in front of it. The door behind me was on the left side of the room, and next to me was a small kitchen area with a fridge, stove, and cupboard. Sarah went to the back of the room and opened the other door.

"Only one bed... and one bathroom..." she said, gloomily.

"UGH! I don't wanna dress up like a guy!" said Whitney kicking, and missing, the table.

"Neither do I..." said Megan..., "But we don't have a choice..."

"Come on guys, at least we have a place to stay..." I said, but even I was mad. I do not like the idea of being a cross dresser AND flirting with girls at the same time. But, we couldn't get mad and mope. Not now. My hand brushed by my pocket and I felt my I-pod. Then, I got a brilliant idea. I took it out and checked to see if it was still charged, it was.

"Hey, Sarah," I said walking slowly up to her, my I-pod behind my back.

"What." She said, now sitting down and leaning her head on an elbow.

"You feel like singing...?" I said slowly.

"What do you mean..." The she saw my I-pod, which I now had in front of me, and showed her the song I had on pause. She jumped up and squealed... I jumped up on the table, startling Megan and Whitney and I pressed play.

(At this point ladies and gentleman please feel free to listen to this song and sing-along...)

**"I've tried playing it cool,**

** but when I'm looking at you,**

** I can't ever be brave.**

** 'cause you make my heart race,"** I sang, and Sarah went next.

**"Shot me outta the sky,**

** you're my kryptonite,**

** you keep making me we-eak,**

** frozen and can't breathe..."** Then Megan stood, smiled, and sung:

** "Something's gotta give now,**

** 'cause I'm trying just to make you see,**

** that I need you next me now,**

** 'cause you got that one thing," ** Then even Whitney stood and sung the chorus with us:

**" So get out get out get out of my head,**

** and fall into my arms instead,**

** I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,**

** but I need that one thing,**

** and you've got that one thing!" **I jumped off the table and Whitney sang the next verse:

**"Now I'm climbing the walls,**

** but you don't notice at all,**

** That I'm going out of my mind,**

** all day and all night,"** Me and Sarah put our arms around each other's necks and sang:

**"Something's gotta give now,**

** 'cause I'm dying just to know your name,**

** and I need you here with me now,**

** 'cause you got that one thing," **Megan laughed, then she went up on the table and we all sung:

**" So get out get out get out of my head,**

** and fall into my arms instead,**

** I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,**

** but I need that one thing!" **Then...

**" So get out get out get out of my mind,**

** and come on, come into my life,**

** I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,**

** but I need that one thing,**

** and you've got that one thing!" **

Then we all clapped with the beat of the music coming from my I-pod, which was now on the floor. Then Sarah pointed at Megan (still on the table) and said,

**"You've got that one thing!"** then Megan sang again.

**"Get out get out get out of my head,**

** and fall into my arms instead,..." **then we all jumped to the pick-up of the music (Megan landed next to the table instead of on it)

**" SO! get out get out get out of my head,**

** and fall into my arms instead,**

** I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,**

** but I need that one thing!" **

**" So get out get out get out of my mind,**

** and come on, come into my life,**

** I don't, I don't, don't know what it is,**

** but I need that one thing,**

** and you've got that one thing!" **

We all sang the last two choruses together and Whitney and Megan fell down laughing. I was leaning on Sarah, who tumbled and rolled back into the door... which was open... and had two peeping twins, a small Honey, and a very wide-eyed Tamaki...

4 MINUTES EAILER...

Hikaru, Kaoru, Honey, and Tamaki had come back up the stairs to give us our school uniforms (Which were girl's uniforms). Kyoya and Mori were waiting at the bottom of the stairs. Evidently they had forgotten to give them to us earlier, because the twins had left them behind when they had gotten snacks...

"They were really nice!" said Honey, who was the one holding the uniforms.

"Yeah, kinda cute..." remarked Hikaru, and Kaoru nodded in agreement.

"I can't wait to find out what commoners are like..." Tamaki said, maybe being a little TOO positive about us being dirt poor. They reached our door and Hikaru opened it a bit (Without knocking, how rude) This was about the same time I started singing...

"Whoah, that chick's as crazy as you boss!" He said.

"No kidding..." said Kaoru, and Tamaki hit them both on the head. Then he, the twins, and Honey watched as we did our own little version of karaoke and danced our butts off. The twins had to put their hands to their faces to keep from laughing at us, but they still snickered. When the song ended, the last thing they saw was Sarah stumbling, knocking into the door, and causing it to open into them

END OF FLASHBACK

None of them were hurt, but Hikaru rubbed his head where the door knocked into it. Honey was still holding out the uniforms, which Sarah took, stood up, and closed the door without saying a word.

Then she turned around a smiled mischievously

"Anybody up for an encore?"

"MEEEEEE!" said Honey from the other side of the door.

*Please note that I do NOT own the song lyrics to One Thing by One Direction, it was purely a joke for a friend since she happens to like them. The song is NOT mine and of course, neither is Ouran High school Host Club*


	7. Chapter 6

Ms. Styles, Ms. Fox, Ms. Star, & Ms. Taylor.

Stayed up all night, or at least until midnight. We noticed the uniforms the boys had given us were girls', so we breathed a sigh of relief. In one of the pockets was a check for some amount of yen, since I have no clue how much yen is in a dollar I couldn't tell how much Kyoya had given us. I took a better look at the uniforms. They were light yellow, long sleeved, at ruffles at the collar and at the sleeves' end, and each had a white under-shirt that went with it.

"Ugh, so unstylish," said Whitney.

"I know, right? Look at how long it is! Angle length!" said Sarah.

"Hmmmm," thought Megan.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think I have an idea..."

We went shopping at, of all places, a group of vending machines. They had all kinds of weird stuff... but we just bought what we needed. A few plain binders for all of us, some notebook paper, some pencils, some snack, and a sewing kit. We went back to the apartment with school supplies in hand and sewing supplies at the ready (The snack supplies were being saved for later) . It was time to get to work! There was a clock above the fridge, I noticed. When we started it read 8:03, when we had finished it said 10:45.

"All right! Needles up! Let's see what we all've got!" I said mockingly in a sergeant-like voice. We all held up our dresses.

Mine had spaghetti straps, was knee length, and I had kept the white undershirt, but made it so it had short sleeves.

"Ooooooh! Sexy dress Sarah!" Whitney teased.

Sarah's was above the knee length, loose & airy like mine, it was strapless, and she used the undershirt to make a white vest to go on top.

"Says the girl with THAT dress!" replied Sarah, teasing Whitney.

Whitney's was tight, just as short as Sarah's, the front was low-cut, and she had made short sleeves that when you put them on would go straight across following the material line from the chest.

"Ha! way till you see this!" said Megan, holding her up higher.

Megan's was the same length as mine, it had a bow made from the undershirt tied to the back and it was strapless like Sarah's.

We all giggled and laughed at what might happen the next day for a while after that. We all had some cheap snacks we got from the vending machines, then Sarah and Whitney shared the one bed in the other room while me and Megan stayed up.

"What about attendance? Surely they check that right?" She asked me, the room quiet and dark. The only light coming from the window.

"I don't know... I'm sure we'll figure something out..." I said.

I was torn. Between being excited, and really worried we were going to get deported.

We woke up at 6:00, me and Megan made sure of that. We had a plan. We all got dressed in our new school "uniforms", took showers, and used the one hairbrush that Megan had in her "magic" bag. Sarah and Whitney had been asleep last night, so me and Meg needed to explain the plan.

"ALRIGHT TROOPS!" I said in my sergeant voice once again.

"YES MAM. SIR!" they all said, playing along.

"IT"S TIME FOR OPERATION, "Hacking the system,". ALL PLANS ARE READY TO GO!" I continued.

"Uhh, excuse me?" interrupted Whitney, "But what's the plan?"

"THE PLAN IS-," I coughed, and talked in my regular voice, "The plan is to try to hack into the school system to put our names on the roster. We'll be using fake last names, but we can keep our first ones." I explained.

"I'm Sarah Styles," said Sarah, smiling and raising a hand.

"I guess I could be Megan Star," said Megan, shrugging.

"I don't know..." said Whitney, thinking.

"Maybe Taylor?" suggested Sarah.

"Yeah, that sounds good." agreed Whitney.

"I'm Ms. Fox!" I said cheerfully, I had thought of mine a while ago.

"Okay!" said Megan. "Let's go!"

We all left to go to Ouran. This was going to be fun...

We passed through the big gates and avoided the limos. I located the big, pink, main building. We walked past girls that whispered and guys who stared (half of which were nursing nosebleeds).

"We didn't do that, did we?" I leaned over and asked Sarah.

"Ha! I hope we did!" she said, laughing. I smiled too as we walked. I've never been noticed like this before. We walked into the main building and searched for the offices.

"Aha!" Megan had found a map and pointed towards the Secretaries' office. I nodded and we set off to the room. When we found it, it was occupied. The secretary happened to be sitting at the computer we needed.

"We need a distraction..." noticed Whitney. We all looked to her.

"Fine!" she threw her hands up and came up with a idea with Sarah.

TWO MINUTES LATER...

"Miss! Miss!" screamed Sarah as she ran into the office, me and Megan were snickering behind a potted plant a few feet from the door. Sarah grabbed the woman's hand and dragged her to the door.

"My friend, she collapsed! You must help her..." Sarah dragged the woman to a collapsed Whitney on the floor, away from the door and us. Me and Megan ran into the office and quickly went to the computer.

"Can you do it?" I asked.

"I think I can try," Megan said as she sat on the chair and looked at the window on the screen. She pulled up folders and windows, searching for the registry. Finally she found it, I looked at the door in case that lady came back in again.

"There, I added our names, fake last ones included. But what do I do for this other stuff?" I looked over her shoulder. God, we're screwed. It asked for things like who our parents were and stuff like that. Rich people stuff.

"Um, put us down as exchange students that got in on a scholarship." That seemed to work.

"I'll put that our paperwork was accidently destroyed in case someone asks." added Megan.

"Good idea," I complimented. After that, Megan put us all in same class, also the same class as the twins I might add. After that we adjusted everything so it looked back to the way it was when we got there. Then we high-tailed it outta there, escaping behind the plant and motioning to Sarah and Whitney, who was now "awake" and describing what her head felt like. They saw us, immediately said that they had to go, thanks for the help, yada yada, then we all ran for it. When we though we were a safe distance away we high-fived and patted our selves on the back. For our first espionage mission, that went pretty well. We all joked while we explored our new alma-mater. When we found our new class room we discovered that it was already filling up, so we told the teacher how we were the "exchange students on scholarships" and he seemed quite baffled. Of course he then checked his email and saw we weren't lying (so it seemed...) and told us to take our seats. All the seemingly empty seats were kind of spread out, so we had to split up. Whitney sat in an empty desk up front, Sarah and Megan sat in the back relatively close to each other, and the twins...(Who seemed to be watching our every move, I couldn't what expression they had on their face, so I left them alone) I walked to a desk by the large windows on the left of the classroom, sat my binder down and myself, and looked at the beautiful sky. Class started and, to my utter excitement, it was just as interesting as our classes at our old high school. We started with math, then science, the English, etc.. I didn't really pay attention. Apparently we were learning about stuff I learned LAST YEAR. I bet the others were happy. This would make things a lot easier considering that since we got in on a scholarship and get free tuition and etc. we needed to stay at the head of the class.

I listened to the whispered conversations girls (and guys) were having about the "four Texan girls" across the room. As I did, I felt really offended. Did I really have an accent? No, those girl's were jealous that the twins were totally laughing and chatting it up with Megan and Sarah. The guys in the room however, they had nothing BUT good things to say about us. It almost made me laugh how normal rich kids could act when they weren't trying. After about six hours the teacher released us for lunch, then classes only picked up again after that if you were in orchestra or in a club of some kind... guilty as charged. We all decided there was no chance we could afford the stuff in the cafeteria, so we just wandered and explored. We finally came to music room 3... and opened the doors.

"There you are!" Honey said as soon as I walked in.

"We didn't see you this morning!" he continued, grabbing my hand and dragging me (with the others following) to the rest of the Host Club, who were relaxing on couches and chairs. Apparently no girls had come yet.

"Well we had to put our names into the school system," I explained.

"Oh, well that was rather un-necessary. If you had only asked I would have done it for you, I have connections you know..." said Kyoya, who was sitting next to Tamaki (Who was splayed out and looking rather relaxed... and stupid), and he didn't even look up from his laptop as he said it.

We didn't need to do that? All that planning for NOTHING!? I stood with my mouth agape in shock, the others too.

"Well, now that your all here, you can start your new job." Kyoya started, closing his laptop, standing, and pointing toward the corner where there were cleaning supplies.

"You'll officially be the "go-to" girls of the host club," he finished, looking up with a smile.

"Our servants!" said Tamaki, standing on the couch, pointing up.

"You'll start today, cleaning, running errands, serving snacks, refilling drinks..." Kyoya went on and on about our duties. The only thing in my mind? So now we're maids... apparently not good enough to be hosts.

And I was surprisingly okay with that.


	8. Chapter 7

The servants' toil.

"Ugh, who knew girls could eat so much?"

Me, Whitney, Sarah, and Megan were now working for the host club. We had been for the past four days. It was better than being actual hosts, we got to wear the cutest maid outfits (which really weren't necessary, it was probably Tamaki's and the twins' idea so they could watch us prance around like this) School, work, home, school, work, home. The never ending cycle. This was starting to feel like my life now. Me and Sarah got stuck with serving cakes to the customers and refilling their "instant" coffee cups... which has become the host club specialty ever since we introduced it to them. Yup, that's rich people for you.

Megan and Whitney got to work in the back, taking orders for cosplay outfits, cleaning when there was a mess, and brewing the coffee. Lucky. All day long we got to watch the guy's work their magic on practically every girl in the school. I saw Sarah close to fainting from all the fan-girling she was doing when no one was watching, and I'm sure that's all Megan and Whitney did whenever Kyoya wasn't back there giving them instructions. But for me? Not so much. Yeah I was the same when we first got here, but now... now they were just people. Still sexy and hot, but people. I had my hair split into to high pig-tails that bounced as I moved around the room, refilling cups and listing in all the conversations. Today the host club was cosplaying as... well I don't really know what it was. Leafy foliage was every where, and I could hear toucans calling each other from the huge palms that seemingly grew overnight. The boys were all wearing very...umm Aztec like kimonos.

I remember this episode, I thought as I walked about the room.

But things are a little different here, maybe because of us?

Perhaps... Haruhi isn't here, we must've taken her place in the story.

I passed by Honey's table as I thought, and I absent mindedly poured the coffee into one girl's cup.

"Oh Honey, you look so cute in your outfit!" said one girl.

"Well," said Honey, shyly looking down at Usa-chan. "Sierra-chan helped me pick it out..." He then looked up and gave me the cutest look known to girl kind. I AM NOT IMMUNE TO THE CUTENESS! I felt my heart stop, and I couldn't speak as I nodded and walked away to another table. Okay... maybe I was immune to the other guy's acts... but Honeys? NO.

"Huh, usually girls drop like flies when you look at them like that Honey." Tamaki commented from his table a few feet away. Well, he wasn't completely wrong, I almost had. And the two girls sitting at Honey's table certainly did. Honey stared after me as I left, and Mori watched him. There faces were expressionless, but I could tell they were thinking something, something about me.

The thought sent chills down my spine.

I wandered until my heart started beating again, and I ran into Sarah who was at the twin's table doing their... act. The girls nearby swooned, and the twin's turned their attention to me and Sarah who were filling cups. Kaoru stood and grabbed Sarah's chin, whispering softly.

"You look gorgeous in that outfit, my dear," Sarah's eye's went wide and she whispered a quick "excuse me". She ran to the back room and as soon as the door closed I could hear the "THUD" of her fainting and falling to the floor. Hikaru and Kaoru turned their eyes on me next.

"Don't even try," I warned expressionless, then I walked away. I did not care to be flirted with... they had done that enough already.

I filled the rest of the cups I saw, listened to more conversations, and the whole time felt SOMEONE'S eyes on me. It creeped me out, and every time I looked for the person the feeling went away.

Odd...

After an hour or two, Sarah had been revived for a while and we were chatting with Megan and Whitney. They had come to clean up a mess, apparently made right by the twin's table.

"Now it's time to play..." Kaoru started as we neared him, his brother, and the guests.

"The which one is Hikaru game!" finished Hikaru. They had green berets, which did not match their outfits, to hide which way they parted their hair (which for some is the only way you can tell). One of the girls pointed to the twin on the left, and answered.

"He's Hikaru!"

"Correct!" said the twins.

"Wrong," interrupted Megan.

The twins looked at her, a little bit of surprise showing on their face.

"The one on the right is Hikaru," she finished. Then Sarah said the rest.

"You guys may look the same, but when your alone you act completely different." Me and Whitney nodded in agreement.

Megan and Whitney left for the spill to clean up, and me and Sarah went to get some cakes for the guests. Hikaru watched Megan go, and Kaoru watched Sarah.

Something tells me we just gave them a shock.

A few more days... then a week passed. Nothing eventful, except maybe how many times I felt like I was being watched. After all the girls had left one day, we had all changed out of our maid outfits and went home. Nothing eventful here, either. Until the next day...

"Wahhhh!" Me and the girls were dragged from our apartment, "kidnapped" and taken into a limonene, where after a short trip we arrived at a white sanded beach.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" I said, a little freaked out.

"Relax, the boss said you should come to the beach with us," said the twins, sandwiching Sarah and Megan (Which totally had them wide-eyed and freaked out too)

"So you kidnapped us!?" I screamed at them in disbelief.

"Well you would've just said no if we asked..." they said calmly.

"You can't prove that..." I said mumbling, crossing my arms.

Whitney was off to the side of me, staring at Kyoya in his bathing shorts. The twins continued,

"You girls should really get your bathing suits on... there over there by the changing booths." They pointed at two separate tents (One for boys, one for girls & maids...) and then they left us to continue their game of volleyball with... guests?! Girls?! HERE?! They brought work with them?! WHO DOES THAT?! We all walked to the changing booths, I still couldn't believe we got dragged here (literally). Before we changed I noticed that Honey and Mori were collecting sea shells and other things off the beach shore, and Tamaki was having "intimate" moments with his "customers". We went in the changing booth, changed, then came back out again. I really really REALLY wanted someone to take a picture of me, now. We were wearing black bikinis with white edges along the borders, and we each had a little doily hat thing like we had at the school host club. This was the first, and last time, I would probably ever wear a bikini. Too bad I couldn't enjoy it. We served the few girls under umbrellas lemonade and water, and basically tried not to get sunburned. Megan and Sarah sighed and watched the twins play volleyball. Whitney relaxed and watched Kyoya from a "safe" distance. I rolled my eyes and wondered if Kyoya would mind if I went swimming for a minute...

"Hey! Sierra-chan!" Honey waved to me from a distance away.

"You wanna pick up seashells with me and Mori-sempai?"

I really wanted to... I looked to Kyoya, who gave no expression and didn't look my way, so I took that as a yes.

Thanks dark lord! I thought to myself as I walked over to Honey.

"Yay! Here!" Honey said, giving me an empty bucket. I smiled and started picking up seashells near him and Mori.

"So, do you like seashells Mori-sempai?" I asked Mori. It felt a little wrong calling him Mori-sempai, but its what everybody else did so...

"Yes," Mori said, nodding.

And that was that.

Then I got this bad feeling...

A really bad feeling...

Then I remembered something, the episode where the host club goes to the beach...

"Oh no..." I whispered. I dropped the bucket and turned quickly.

On a slab of rock a distance, too far for any of the guys to notice, were three girls feeling the ocean breeze on their faces.

And, behind them a short distance, two drunk guys.

I turned in Sarah's, Megan's, and Whitney's direction.

They had all remembered too.

Something bad was about to happen.


	9. Chapter 8

Beach Troubles

We all ran, scaling the rocks in no time at all. I didn't think of what would happen when we got there, we just needed to get there, NOW. The guys didn't notice us leaving, but I really wish they had. They might've stopped me from doing something stupid. We made it to the top just in time, the two drunken guys had just confronted the three girls, Me and Sarah wasted no time getting between them, Megan and Whitney calming the girls and being our back-ups.

"Hey," I said, taking a step toward the leader-like of the two. "Pick on someone your own size."

"Like you?" he said with drunken grin (which looked more like a grimace, that's how drunk he was)

"Yeah, like me," I said sarcastically. The other guy took a step toward Sarah.

"Well don't you look pretty..." He reached toward her face, and Sarah shot him an uppercut; knocking him back a few feet.

"You're feisty, huh?" The "leader" tried the same with me, but I kneed him in the stomach and pushed him back. The girls behind us freaked out when Sarah punched the one dude... either that or they were cheering us on... Megan and Whitney guided them past the guys while they had a chance, then they surrounded the two (now recovering) drunks.

ROUND 2

"If it's a fight you want..." started one, adjusting his jaw and rolling his shoulders.

Megan popped her knuckles, and something told me we all had a look that could kill in our eyes. Anyone trying to hurt innocent girls was not going to get away with it while we were around.

"...then it's a fight you'll get." finished the other. He lunged at Megan, and she shot out a fist into his side, staggering him back while Whitney tripped him. The other went for Sarah who dodged his first blow, and his second. I tapped his shoulder behind him, and when he turned back I hit him square in the nose. I could feel my knuckles pop and my fist hurt, but I didn't care.

Meanwhile...

"Tamaki! Tamaki!"

One of the girls ran toward Tamaki, who stood up when she approached him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"The girls... the exchange students... there, on the cliff!" she pointed to the cliff and her friend finished her thought.

"We were attacked by two guys and the girls let us get away, but there up there fighting them now!"

"What!?" Tamaki said, slightly angered and perhaps a bit of fear on his face. He ran toward the cliff, Mori, Honey, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Kaoru following behind.

Back to the action...

These guys were tougher than we thought, and even though we outnumbered them they had the experience on their side.

"Ahhhh!" Whitney got pushed off the cliff.

"Whitney!" I grabbed her hand, my arm feeling like it was being wrenched. Sarah kicked one guy down; buying her some time to help, by now I was half-way off the cliff. Megan did the same, and both grabbed onto me and helped pull Whitney up (Who isn't heavy... I'm just not strong)

While we were... distracted, the boys showed up and "took care of" the threat. Whitney, Megan, Sarah and I all caught our breath, it was a minute or two before I looked up and noticed the guys had pummeled (really, really badly) the drunks who were now passed out on the ground. Tamaki rushed over with the others.

"Are you girls okay? They didn't hurt you?..." We got asked a million questions (which I think they only asked so they wouldn't get sued...) After we said yes, a million and one times, they helped us off the cliff of rocks. And as soon as we were safe...

"Are you stupid?! Do you have a death wish?! Do you know what they could've done to you?! What if you had fallen?!" Tamaki turned to me and started yelling on and on. I should've predicted this happening... The other guys looked kinda mad too... were they worried? ...about us? The thought made me feel... cared about. It sucks that they're mad at us now though...

I know he was yelling at all of us... but I think it was directed at me mostly. Maybe because I had led us all up there... but its not like I'm a leader or anything...right? Hmm maybe I am kind of like a leader...

Okay this was getting to be too much. It's time I defended myself.

"Yeah, well what were we supposed to do? Stand by and let those girls get assaulted or raped?"

This shut him up for a sec, only a sec.

"You could have gotten us!"

"By the time I had gotten you it would've been too late," I shot back.

"Well you didn't have to stay and fight, you could have ran!"

"Yeah like they were going to let us run, and just for you information we were about to,"

"After you almost fell off a cliff?"

I shut my mouth.

"Exactly, you are girls, you shouldn't be pulling stunts like that."

"Whoa whoa, hold up a minute. Because we're girls? Really? This isn't medieval time you know. You just expect us to just stand by and not do anything? Let guys take care of everything? No, just because we're girls has nothing to do with it."

"It has everything to do with it! You think..." Tamaki went on and on again.

I rolled my eyes openly and shook my head, this was ridiculous.

I thought of something, I eyed him for a minute, then changed my tone.

"You're cute when your angry..." I said.

Tamaki went on for a minute, then...

"Blah, blah, wait what? Your just trying to change the subject!" pointing a finger a me in a very Tamaki-like fashion.

"So you don't want to talk about yourself for once?" I prodded.

"No!..." he thought for a minute, "That is something we discuss later!"

I took a step toward him, causing him to shut up abruptly.

"I'm sorry we made you worry, if that's what this is about, but I refuse to apologize for doing what I thought was the right thing to do. I can't speak for the others, but I don't regret a thing I've done today, and I think those girls we saved can say the same. So I would appreciate if you would just get over it and admit that guys aren't always the heroes and don't need to be, okay?"

I didn't wait for him to admit that simple fact (which was die-hard true), I walked past him and made a path through the other club members.

"Now if you excuse me I have a job I need to get back to," I calmly turned and walked away, Megan, Whitney, and Sarah following behind me. I could tell from the look on their faces as they caught up with me that they couldn't have said it any better themselves.

Later, we all stayed in someone's beach house, forgot who's.

Since those three girls were scared out of their wits by those drunks all of the guests were sent home with complementary gifts and apologies. Tamaki told me he wasn't speaking to any of us until we apologized for what we did. After I told him I already did, he shunned me in a Tamaki-like manner. I still felt bad that I made them worry about all of us but I was not going to apologize for actually trying to help those girls. Everyone was quite mostly for the rest of the night, which was really awkward. I mean, we talked and joked but there was this awkward blanket of silence permeating everywhere. The twins gave us all some pajamas that their mom designed apparently. It was kind of a "I'm sorry I kidnapped you" sort of thing. Kyoya had Mori show us to our rooms, which were so far away from each other I doubted I would see them until morning. Oh well, I was too tired to talk anyway. I took a shower and changed in the bathroom. I was drying out my hair when I thought of the beach episode of Host Club. Well we already fought off those thugs... and we're at the beach house... wait. Beach house...Tamaki saying that girls need to be protected...Kyoya...Oh god. Oh no... not now, not here. I remembered something really, really important. In the episode Kyoya tries to prove Tamaki's point with Haruhi, to the point where... oh god kill me now. Its probably going to be me, I just know it! If it is... at least I know it's not real. He doesn't mean it... but we have changed the story since we got here... what if we changed his motives?... By now I was having a heart attack. I locked the door (Which probably didn't help considering I think he had a skeleton key) and made my way to the center of the main room, now hugging the towel like a pillow. The lights were off in my room and it was storming outside. I heard something move in the room... my heart jumped.

"Hello...?" I said in a small voice. Someone turned the lights on... and my heart started beating even faster.

Honey was standing in pajamas (really cute ones) with a hand holding his bun-bun and a hand on the light's switch. Wait a minute... what was he doing here? I thought back to when Mori showed me my room, he had to go do something else so he vaguely pointed to a door. Obviously I had gone in the wrong one. Also apparently, the doors in this place are sound proof. So when I took a shower, Honey must have heard nothing...

Most embarrassing moment of my life.

"Sorry, I must have gone to the wrong room..." I said going towards the door.

"I'll just take my stuff and go now..." I grabbed my things and unlocked the door.

"You really made us worry, you know." Honey said innocently.

I looked back at him.

"We know you didn't mean too, but your our friends now..." He looked at me with big, wide eyes.

"We don't want you to get hurt."

I nodded, a little speechless. I soon found my voice again.

"I really am sorry..." and that's all I could say. I'm sorry.

Honey nodded.

"Maybe we could have some cake when we get back to school tomorrow!" He said grinning.

I laughed.

"Yeah, that's sounds nice," I opened the door and could hear his voice on the other side right before I closed it.

"Good night Sierra-chan!"

I wonder who Kyoya DID visit...


	10. Chapter 9

A bit ironic... but mostly cruel

The next morning at breakfast I asked Megan, Sarah, and Whitney if they were visited by anyone last night. All of them said no, guess I didn't have anything to worry about. But what was weird was that Tamaki (Who had given up trying to ignore us and was back to his "crazy is a good way" self) was acting really weird next to Kyoya, who seemed to have his dark lord on again. Wonder what happened between them last night...

Last Night...

Hikaru and Kaoru snuck quietly to the wing where Megan and Sarah were staying, their pajama bottoms swishing with every stride they took. Kyoya had gotten them on the plan to prove Tamaki's point, and they were happy to oblige. Hikaru made his way to Megan's room, splitting from his brother. Kaoru opened Sarah's door and entered. His quietly shut the door behind him and snuck to the bed. Sarah was sprawled out under the covers, peacefully asleep. Kaoru tried for 5 minutes to wake her (In the optimum position to freak her out) but nothing worked. He reduced to shaking her, which still didn't work.

"Dang, she's a deep sleeper..." Hikaru snuck in and approached his twin.

"How'd it go with Megan?" Kaoru whispered.

Hikaru rubbed his arm absent-mindedly.

"Let's just say she kicks in her sleep..."

Kaoru shrugged and wondered to himself as they left Sarah's room

"I wonder how things are going with Kyoya?"

...

Kyoya entered the large bedroom. Yes... this should be Whitney's, he thought. His pajama bottoms made little noise as he approached the bed with the sleeping figure underneath the covers. The curtains were drawn across the windows, so all was dark. Kyoya recognized the figure's arms and pinned them against the bed, leaning over the figure; partly over the bed. The figure showed surprise and quickly turned on the lamp switch that was close to where their hand was pinned. When the light turned on, it caused Kyoya to feel a little bit sick.

...

The face looking up at him happened to be Tamaki's...

...

He had gone in the wrong room...

...

"Wow, Kyoya, I had no idea you felt this way..." Tamaki joked, laughing slightly.

"Shut up." Kyoya let him go and walked quickly to the door, and when he had almost reached it he turned and gave an evil glare.

"Don't you tell anyone about this." And then he left, slamming the door behind him.

Tamaki sat up and mumbled at the closed door,

"Well you came onto me you know..."

Back to the present...

After we ate we left to go back to Tokyo. Everyone seemed to be over yesterday's incident. I wonder if Honey told them I had apologized... hmm, maybe. We went back to school the next day, and back to work... we also got paid, so I wasn't complaining. I was expecting to see exact events everyday like at what happened at the beach house, but then I remembered we never went to that water park like what happened in the story... and we never broke that vase and the twins never fought... so I guess nothing going EXACTLY like the show, but very similar. A few more weeks passed and it seemed to be just a few days before Christmas. I remembered that when the guys dressed up like the tropics (remember that chapter?) it was almost Christmas in the show too, I guess we messed up the time the events happen too. I wondered what we should do for Christmas, I mean we can't just do nothing right? We didn't have a lot of money; it was solely for food and school (And a bit for emergency) so presents were out of the question. I thought about this for a while. Maybe a party? Or should we just check out what the guys are doing? Hmmm...

A few days later...

"So... how exactly did this happen?"

I was now lost in Tokyo with Honey and Mori. I vaguely recalled going out with Megan, Whitney, and Sarah trying to find something fun to do on Christmas. Apparently the guys had followed us (Actually Tamaki followed us because he "had nothing better to do". The others only followed him to try to stop him... well everyone except the twins, they were in on it too)

We all had gotten split up in the crowds of Tokyo, and I didn't think we could ever find them with the streets like this. Now I was on a less popular (and less populated) street under a light with Honey who was riding on Mori's shoulders.

"I'm sure they'll meet up with you back at the apartment," said Mori in his somewhat gruff tone.

"Yeah, but how do we get back there from here?" I asked, because I had never been here before and I barley knew how to get to school in the mornings.

Mori looked around and so did Honey.

"I've never been in this part of town before..." said Honey quietly.

Mori nodded in agreement.

Oh great.

Christmas in Tokyo, Japan.

With six guys.

Three friends.

And I get lost.

...I doubted it could get worse.

And when I thought that it started to snow, gently.

Well that's not so bad...

Then I remembered I was a thin blouse (Same one that I landed in when we "fell" into Ouran Academy...) and no gloves, no hat, and no scarf.

"Yay! Its snowing Mori-sempai!" Honey said cheerfully.

It was going to be a long night...


	11. Chapter 10

Mistletoe? Oh no!

I walked next to Honey and Mori as snow fell gently all around us. We knew that there was no chance to find anyone else so we decided to wander back to the apartment. Of course I really do mean wander, we had no idea where we were. I rubbed my arms absent mindedly; I was freezing in my summer clothes.

"Here," Mori had draped his coat over my shoulders.

"Oh no, I-I couldn't..." I said, about to take it off and give it back.

He kept his hand on my shoulder so the coat wouldn't move until I put my arms down.

"Thank you." I said a little sheepishly.

Honey had run on ahead and looked like he was having a good time frolicking and playing in the snow. I smiled as he laughed.

The streets were empty and the lights of stores flickered even though all were closed. It was beautiful and breathtaking. I stopped for a minute and thought of my family back home. I missed them. I started to wonder what they would be doing right now... but then I remembered that time froze whenever we went into "another world".

"SIERRA-CHAN!" Honey said. I looked over in his direction and got greeted with a snow ball in the face.

"Hey!" I said wiping snow from my face.

"No fair!" I grinned evilly and bent down to make a snow ball, then I aimed and nailed the target. I had hit honey in the chest, and when the snow ball made contact it exploded into powder. Now Honey matched my grin and we started an all out snow ball war; him having a fort behind a trash can and me behind a bush.

"Here, we'd make a good team," I held out a snowball to Mori who had been standing watching us act like idiots for the past three minutes. He took the snowball, aimed, and made a direct hit.

"Hey! I'm out numbered!" Honey said, falling on his rear end after Mori had nailed him with a snowball on the head. Then he stood.

"No matter! I shall defeat you anyway!" he said in a rather serious tone that did not suite him well. I laughed.

"Ha ha ha, so you think you can defeat us?" I challenged in a mocking tone, that did not suit me well either.

"As long as I have Usa-chan I can!" he called from behind the trashcan.

We started up the war again and... and I could've swore that for just a moment I saw Mori smile...

...

It was a very merry Christmas after all.

Whitney walked next to Kyoya, who was quiet. They had lost the others and were walking around; well, she had just assumed he knew where the apartment was. The street wasn't crowded like that other one, but it had a few people on it besides them. It started to snow gently, but neither seemed to care. She stole a glance at Kyoya. He seemed to be expressionless... or perhaps...? He had a slight smile on his face, and seemed to be happy.

"What is it?" He asked, glancing her way.

"Nothing!" She said, averting her eyes.

"Hmmm..." They continues to walk for a bit.

The moon was slowly rising and the sky was a dark velvet color. Lights stringed everyway illuminated the now empty street; everyone except them had left, went home.

"I don't know you..." Kyoya started.

Whitney looked at him.

"...and I don't what you're doing here..." he slowed to a stop and so did she.

"But, your different," he smiled.

"I like that." He started walking again.

Whitney said nothing, but she felt momentarily dazed.

Did he just say he like me...? She thought.

She hurried to catch up with him and then kept his pace.

...

Best present ever.

Sarah looked at Kaoru who seemed to be worried. He had gotten separated from his twin and those two were a force to be reckoned with when they are apart. She looked away from him and toward the snow that was now falling. His brother was probably even more freaked out.

"I'm sorry," Kaoru said looking toward her, smiling.

"I guess I've been caught up in my own little world haven't I?"

"No, no it's fine," Sarah said, stopping him.

The street was abandoned and a few lights were scattered in the small trees in front of the apartment complexes that weren't anywhere hear Sarah's.

"I know that-" she almost said and then quickly reworded her sentence.

"I can get how freaked out you must be, you and your brother are, like, never apart." Sarah smiled and stretched her arms behind her head.

"Yeah, I guess your right about that..." he admitted.

They had stopped walking when they had started talking, so they continued to look for their friends, and more importantly the apartment. Sarah gave him another glance. He seemed to be a little calmed down.

"I guess I have nothing to worry about," Kaoru finally said after they had been walking for a while.

He laughed.

"He's probably with Megan, bugging her as we speak!"

Sarah laughed at that.

"Yeah, but Megan doesn't mind." She thought for a minute.

"In fact," she added , "If Megan had her way he'd be bugging her all the time."

The two joked for a while until they came upon a huge shopping center.

"Hey, we could go in there for a while. It's not closed and it'll be warmer," Kaoru suggested.

"Okay," Sarah agreed.

They walked in the big automatic doors and started through one of the less-populated corridors. They had gone under an arch when Sarah looked up and stopped him.

"Look," she said pointing up above them.

"Mistletoe,"

He looked up at where she was pointing and smiled.

"Well then I don't suppose we can just ignore that then..."

He looked at her, and when he did she went on tip-toes kissed him on the cheek.

Sarah smiled at the very surprised (did I say very? I mean VERY) look on his face.

...

Rules were made to be broken, but this was an exception.

Hikaru was freaking out, he was in a hurry to find his brother. Megan, however, was more than calm. She watched him as his face went from frantic to worried and then back again. They walked for a while, not talking or saying a word. They streets were empty and snow had started falling a while ago. Megan had had enough of seeing him like this.

"He'll be fine," she finally said.

He looked at her and then wiped the worry from his face.

They were quiet once again.

They approached a large shopping center that was open.

"Come on," Megan said, grabbing his hand. "We can go in here, we'll both catch colds if we don't get a little bit warm."

She let go of his hand when they entered they building and they walked side by side again. They passed under an arch and Hikaru looked up absent-mindedly.

"Oh..." he said.

"What is it?" she asked, stopping.

They both stood under the arch.

He pointed toward it.

"It's mistletoe," he said. Then, perhaps his most devilish move of the night, flashed her a malicious grin and leaned in close to her.

OMG! She thought. HE IS GOING TO KISS ME!

Then...

"Hikaru!" Kaoru's voice rang out from across the corridor.

Hikaru turned his head.

"Kaoru!" They ran to each other and did a "brotherly love embrace".

Megan gave a look that could kill.

Sarah walked up looking smug.

"What are YOU so smug about?" Megan asked.

Sarah didn't hear her, just kind of in her own little world.

...

Christmas gifts sometimes come a little late.

And now, dear readers, you might be asking, "What about Tamaki?" Well... Tamaki saw everyone split up and was trying to follow, but then a guy working at a nearby kiddie-playground thing dressed up like an elf "convinced" him to replace the sick Santa Claus. After doing that half the night and joy riding on the petting zoo "reindeer", he was arrested for impersonating Santa Claus without a license. Then after spending two hours in jail talking to some questionable thugs (Who happened to be very nice people) he was released from jail because (and I quote) "It's Christmas and your too pretty to be in jail". Tamaki later caught up with everyone else (who had all eventually gathered to the large shopping center). When the twins asked how his night went he said (And I quote, again)

"Best night of my life."


	12. Chapter 11

Hikaru and Kaoru

(Aka, Secrets revealed)

Hikaru had been quiet lately, no one seemed to really notice except Kaoru. Kaoru could always tell when something was up. He still acted happy, still goofed, but there was this... distant look in his eyes when they were alone at home. Not to mention at the host club, whenever he looked at one of the guests it was like he was looking through her, no... not through her but like he was imagining her to be someone else. The girls at the club didn't notice though... neither did Tamaki or Mori or Kyoya, and if Honey knew he was keeping it quite behind a cake filled mouth.

Those four girls... they were something else... nothing like either of them had ever seen. More real than any girl they had ever known. They were close to each other, close friends he guessed. They knew so much about the club before they even came... even more about it's members. Was that a bit weird? Perhaps, but no one really cared. There was something about them. They were... mysterious. And every guy in the host club knew it, not just that but that they could see their eyes, see through their thinly veiled disguises, immune to their drop dead looks and acts that drove other girls mad. They were different, and that's what made them all curious. Kaoru caught himself, and realized that was exactly Hikaru was doing. Thinking of her, losing himself.

Kaoru said nothing as they both sat waiting for the guests to roll in. They sat side by side at a small table by the window. Why? Kaoru thought. Why be lost in your own thought when she's right there? Megan walked by with Whitney, both wearing their "uniforms". Kaoru stifled a smile thinking of their "convincing" Kyoya to make them wear those maid uniforms. Looking back on the memory, it really wasn't that hard. Tamaki was in on it, and even Honey said the outfits were cute. Kyoya didn't even argue, he just did it. His way of saying he agreed, Kaoru decided. Hikaru watched the two girls pass; his face showed little interest, but Kaoru knew better. Sierra crashed in with Sarah throwing the front doors open, running toward Megan and Whitney (Well actually sliding because for some reason her flip flops were off and in her hand). She had a poster crumpled in her hand and when she saw she was on a crash course she slowed down and skidded to a stop.

"Look! Look what me and Sarah found!" she looked really excited and was bouncing up and down. Sarah grabbed the poster and held it up for Megan and Whitney to see.

"It's a ball! We HAVE to go! We just have to!" Sarah was excited too and was about to start bouncing too. They both weren't in uniform yet, they said they had to go do something while Megan and Whitney changed. Kyoya didn't look up from his laptop, he was sitting by the door on a couch, but was clearly listening. Tamaki had been bugging Kyoya over his shoulder (about what was unclear) and was now watching Sierra bounce up and down, kind of lost in her own little world. Mori had been silent, standing next to Honey was happily bouncing on a couch across Tamaki and Kyoya, now Honey had stopped bouncing and was quiet. Mori looked over in the girl's direction but made no other moves.

Megan looked at the poster, but it was obvious she was in from the moment Sarah said ball. Whitney quickly read the poster, eyes getting bigger with every second.

"We do! We have to go!,"

Megan nodded quickly smiling.

"It'll be way better than any prom we would have at our old school!" Sierra said, who had stopped bouncing and was back on Earth again.

"I'm kinda surprised you wanna go Sierra..." Megan started, smiling even bigger now.

"I mean you never even wanted to go to dances before that guy asked you to homecoming..."

Whitney and Sarah started giggling and cracking up, Sierra looked away, composed now.

"He just asked to be nice and I was thinking about going anyway."

Now Megan was cracking up with Sarah and Whitney at Sierra's indignation. None of them realized that there were six guys in the room all listening in (obviously) to the conversation. At the mention of someone asking Sierra to homecoming both Mori's and Honey's eyebrows raised a bit.

"Hey!" Sierra said, looking back at the three laughing girls on the floor.

"What's so funny?!"

At that all three cracked up even more, and Sierra started pulling at them.

"Come on! What's so funny!? Is it because I'm girly now!? Just for your information I was to began with!"

"Right, right, right..." Sarah started, sitting up. "Playing first person shooter games, killing zombies, swinging swords, and watching violent anime shows is totally girly..."

At this, EVERYONE'S eyebrows raised.

Whoah, first person shooter games? Kaoru thought, Never thought she was that kind of girl...

"Well you play those games too Sarah!" Sierra said, shooting back an answer.

Now no one's eyebrows could be raised any higher.

"Yeah but I've been wearing makeup since 6th grade, you've only started wearing it THIS year! Not to mention you didn't even know what a date was until last year..."

Sierra flinched a bit, just now realizing there were other people in the room. She turned her head toward the guys, gave a nervous laugh and had a giant sweat bead on her head. Sarah stopped laughing and turned to look in the direction Sierra was looking. Then she realized that too and also grew a giant sweat bead on her head.

"I gotta go change!" Sierra quickly said dashing off into the back room.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Sarah said standing and dashing after her.

Megan and Whitney were still laughing on the floor, the poster abandoned beside them. Everyone else was still in a bit of a shock, and Honey seemed to be quizzically asked himself,

"Hasn't been wearing makeup till this year...?" and Tamaki (who was really shocked) was doing the same.

"Didn't know what a date was till last year... that poor girl..."

Hikaru had that distant look in his eyes again, and was looking out a window. Then after a while, he spoke.

"I think I'll ask her..." He seemed to say it to no one in particular, and he said it quietly.

Kaoru thought for a minute.

"I think I'll ask..." Kaoru started and left off. He didn't need to finish the sentence. Hikaru looked over at his brother, they didn't need to explain what they meant.

They both smiled mischievously and behind them they could hear Sarah apologizing profoundly in the next room.

Great now everyone knows I'm a tomboy...


	13. Chapter 12

Kyoya and Tamaki

( Aka, The Dark Lord feels love?!)

"What's wrong?" Tamaki bugged Kyoya for the tenth time that afternoon.

"Nothing." Kyoya said again, for the tenth time that afternoon.

Tamaki had followed Kyoya home like a lost puppy... a really annoying puppy that didn't take a hint. Tamaki settled himself on the couch next to Kyoya, and looked at him, serious for once in his life.

"It's her, isn't it?"

Kyoya said nothing, just kept typing. On his computer were documents regarding the host club's funds. But his mind was elsewhere.

"You can tell me you know," Tamaki said finally.

Kyoya stopped typing and gently closed the laptop.

"So what?" He answered calmly.

"So what if it is her? It means nothing to you nor anyone else."

Tamaki had a sad smile on his face... then...

"Oh Kyoya, you grow up so fast!" the next minute Tamaki was hugging him like a child.

"Ughhhh..." Kyoya groaned, his dark lord washing over him.

"You two will make such a cute couple!" Tamaki almost screamed ecstatically... still hugging Kyoya.

Kyoya ignored him. Far off in an apartment a certain girl was doing who knows what with her three friends... probably something girlish Kyoya figured. He thought of what he would say...

The next day...

"So..." said Hikaru, winking at Megan.

"... we heard about the ball that was at the Ouran festival..." continued Kaoru, winking at Sarah.

"...and you thought you two might want to come with us!" They both finished together.

"Yes!" Sarah wrapped her arms around Karou's neck and Megan wrapped hers around Hikaru's. The twins both grinned at each other and high fived, with the two girls still hugging at their necks.

Everyone was in music room 3, again getting ready for oncoming guests. Sierra was watching Sarah and Megan from a distance, laughing a bit and smiling with Whitney. She had remained a little silent after the "secrets being revealed thing" from a few days ago. Kyoya had his clipboard in one hand, but not looking at it. He was looking at Whitney... who happened to be laughing and pointing at Sarah and Megan.

"Just ask her." Tamaki said, elbowing Kyoya a bit in his side. Kyoya ignored this, and proceeded to look and "pretend" to be busy with his clipboard. Most likely a bit embarrassed that he got caught looking at her.

"I'm not doing anything." Kyoya said plainly, though he didn't mean it.

Tamaki shrugged and walked off. Whitney told Sierra she had to go get dressed (the only one dressed was Sierra). She walked near Kyoya who started toward her, she noticed and stopped.

"I heard you were interested in going to the Ouran ball," Kyoya started, his mysterious smile appearing.

"And was wondering if you would like an escort."

Whitney looked up at him (He is tall after all) and kind of nodded dumbly. She blinked a couple of times then spoke.

"Yeah, yeah I would like that."

Kyoya nodded.

"Good, I'll pick you up at seven that night." then he walked off, seemingly calm.

Whitney, still dumb-struck, wandered into Sierra (That's how dazed she was).

"What happened?" Sierra said, gripping Whitney's arms to steady her.

"I think Kyoya just asked me to go to the ball with him..." slowly a smile spread on her face, then she was ecstatic and looked as though she were about to scream. Sierra clamped a hand on her mouth to quiet her, she was smiling too.

"Calm down!" Sierra said giggling. Then she leaned in close to Whitney.

"If you need to scream do it in the back room."

Whitney nodded, still smiling, then went into the back room. After she did, a faint scream could be heard. Sierra laughed and shook her head. Then she crossed her arms and looked back at the twins and Sarah and Megan (who were now discussing something, it was unclear what it was), then she looked back at the door Whitney went through. Then a thought came into her mind... but it quickly left, she pushed it away. Sarah and Megan left the twins and came over to Sierra. She quickly told them the good news, at which both girls quickly got excited again (not as excited as Whitney though, who was still screaming in the back room). Kyoya had seated himself by Tamaki on the couch, Honey was eating cake with Mori (and by with, I mean next to) at a table for two nearby. They seemed to be having a serious conversation, that was much less serious considering Honey had to pause every few second to shovel more cake in his mouth. Tamaki looked over at Kyoya from the corner of his eye, and Kyoya knew that. Tamaki just smiled, and Kyoya (who was still smiling from earlier) checked his clipboard. Whitney finally emerged from the back room, her screaming done. She was still smiling while she walked to Sierra. Sarah and Megan were excited with her for a minute and then went to the back to change. Everyone chilled for ten minutes, then the guests poured in and work started.

Sierra sighed, the girls at this school (as usual) were not very... happy with the new "exchange students" Sarah was walking past when Sierra sighed and gave her a sad smile as if to say, I know right? It wasn't just the fact that the rich girls hear were cold to began with, Kyoya knew, it was the fact that they had no tolerance of new comers... especially poor ones that were competition for the host club's hearts. Already there had been three spilled tea cups (Which never happened before Whitney and the others came) and two fallen cakes that had to cleaned up, to Honey's distress. Sierra was walking past Honey's table when a girl who happened to be sitting there got an evil glint in her eye, and she shot out a leg.

Sierra went crashing down, her hands catching her fall. Mori quickly was there to help her up.

"I'm fine, I'm fine..." She gave a passive look at the girl who tripped her, who was now focusing on her tea.

"...just tripped that's all." She curtsied to Mori then picked up her (thank god) empty sliver tray that she had dropped. Honey had been laughing with the guests at his table just a moment before she fell, and now he was wide eyed. He held out his hand to her, and slip of paper inside.

"Here Sierra-chan, you dropped this," He smiled at her.

Sierra had her silver platter under one arm and looked a bit confused, she started to say but, but then she realized he was giving her something. She took the paper and Honey nodded, turning back to the girls. Mori returned to his seat. Sierra, dazed, walked away a short distance, then opened the paper and read the short message.

"Meet me in the courtyard after host club is over"


	14. Chapter 13

Honey and Mori

(Aka, Insert romantic title here)

It was sunset when Honey and Mori had left the host club. The girls had left shortly after the guests did. Honey thought of the look on her face when he had handed her the note. She would be there, definitely. Honey and Mori walked side by side for once, down the hallways of the school. Usa-chan dangled from one of Honey's hands, he didn't notice though. He was thinking.

"Don't be nervous." Mori finally said, but that was all he stated.

Honey looked up at him and smiled.

"I'm not," he said cheerfully. Honey turned back to the hall ahead. He thought some more. She... she was different, he concluded. Not like the other girls. She was... the kind of girl you want to have a piece of cake with. Yeah, like that.

They turned a corner, and there was the courtyard (There were 8 others, but this was the closest). And there she was, looking around a little. She was obviously nervous, and was biting on a fingernail. She rubbed a foot against her leg and looked around again as if to make sure she was alone. Mori and Honey had stopped just out of sight in the shadows.

"Maybe I should've told her that..." Mori remarked absently. Honey giggled and walked out into the courtyard. Sierra immediately stopped rubbing her leg and chewing her nail at once. She smiled and gave a quick laugh.

"Oh, there you are. I wasn't sure if I came to the right one or not." She laughed again, then stopped.

"So... is there something you wanted to talk about...?" she questioned slowly and quietly. She looked as though she were afraid she had done something wrong. Mori had been standing off in a corner by the hallway entrance and silently watched.

"Well I thought we should got to the ball together!" Honey said happily.

Sierra looked confused.

"The-the ball-?" She stammered.

"Yeah!" said Honey, the he looked serious.

"You do want to go, right?" he questioned her.

"Yeah, yeah-I do..." she said stammering again.

"And do you want to go with me..?" He questioned again. Time stood still and she acted as though she couldn't speak.

"...of course I do." she finally answered, tension leaving her body.

Honey smiled.

"Yay! You have to wear something really cute, kay? And we can dance and eat cake and it'll be so much fun!" He said ecstatically waving his arms around.

"..kay." She said, still a little surprised.

"I'll pick you up at seven that night, see you tomorrow! BBBBYYYYYEEE!" He said waving goodbye and running over to Mori who seemed to be smiling slightly. Sierra smiled and waved back timidly.

After they were gone she stopped waving and held her head.

What. Just. Happened.

"That was soooooo cute!" Sarah popped up from a nearby flower bush.

Megan popped up next to her. "Totally!"

Whitney fell out of a nearby tree, face first and landed hard. She stuck up a thumbs-up to show she agreed.

Sierra's face was white and her eyes were little circles.

"You... were here... the entire time...?"

Then she got really angry.

"THE ENTIRE TIME!?"

Megan nodded. "Yup."

Sarah agreed. "Saw the whole thing."

Sierra wilted again.

"Lord, kill me now."

Sarah and Megan climbed out of the bush and started chatting.

"Not as romantic as I would've thought.." started Megan.

"No, but it was cute. I can't really image Honey being sexy-romantic." said Sarah.

"Me either," finished Megan.

Whitney was still face planted on the ground, not moving.

"Oh, hey guys," Sarah and Megan waved at the rest of the host club members... who just climbed out of the other bushes...

Sierra looked like death now as she pointed at Tamaki.

"You...here...too...?" She said quietly in disbelief.

Tamaki nodded and did a sexy hair flip in slo-mo.

"Of course we were here, you think we wouldn't come to watch the poor girl who didn't know what a date was until last year get asked out did you?"

Sierra fell back and lay like a corpse.

"God.. help me... please god please.."

The twins were now poking Whitney who still wasn't moving and Kyoya was standing off, writing something in his clipboard and acting very uninterested. Megan and Sarah were arguing about something stupid with Tamaki who was bugging them.

Suddenly Sierra sat up and shook a fist at the sky violently.

"THERE IS NO GOD!" But no one took notice.

She fell back down again muttering to herself.

"I'm gonna die... and if I don't I'm gonna kill them..."

She lay there planning out her revenge schemes out loud while Tamaki, Sarah, and Megan proceeded to go join the twins in poking Whitney... It was unclear whether or not she was still alive at this point

Mori and Honey watched from a distance the scene unfold.

Mori raised his eyebrows at honey as if to say... you okay that they were watching?

Honey giggled.

"I knew they were there the entire time."


	15. Chapter 14

Last dance

I was recovering from the day before yesterday's...trauma still. No one had even apologized for watching Honey ask me out... I was still planning my revenge by the way. But revenge was just going to have to wait. Tonight was the night of the Ouran Ball, which happened to be apart of the Ouran High school festival thing. Earlier that day we had to serve tea and cakes to girl's parents that were at the Host club. To think that all those prissy rich girls ate so much... their mothers ate even more. Where does all that weight go?! Anyway... we were just now finishing up getting ready. Flashing back on how we got our dresses, I thought of our...resourcefulness...

We couldn't spend all our "Emergency" money on expensive dresses so we "persuaded" the young clerk at a dress boutique to rent four dresses fro the night... lets just say that guy had a weakness for really cute and dangerous girls (Yeah we flirted with him until we got what we wanted... Sarah was actually really good at it)

I looked at my dress... pink and frilly (Just a little bit) and sparkly (Just a bit...).

Sarah's was black, strapless like mine, and skin tight, not to mention short. (But at least it was moderately cut at the top...).

Megan's had straps and was midnight blue, not to mention sparkly. It wasn't as short as Sarah's, but the cut at the top was similar.

Whitney's was a deep red with a bit of a sparkle to it. It was strapless and was the same length as Megan's. Unlike Megan's, it was skin tight like Sarah's.

Sarah was finishing curling her hair (We all had to share a bathroom, a curler, and makeup.)

My hair was barely curled... just a little bit. Whitney's already was and Megan left her's straight, I told her it looked better that way.

"HEY! YOU GIRLS READY YET!?"

I could hear Hikaru yelling outside. Sarah had finished curling her hair and was now grinning at me evilly.

I eyed her suspiciously.

"What's up with you..?" I said casually. She quickly took something from behind her back and placed it on my head faster than I could respond.

"What, what is it!?" I said reaching my hands up to feel it. She quickly grabbed my hands and pulled them down.

"Come on, there waiting for us!" She opened the door and walked outside, Megan and Whitney giggling behind her (following too)

I gave up trying to figure out what they put on my head, so I followed them outside and closed the door behind me. By the street were six guys... six VERY HOT and VERY SEXY guys all wearing tuxedoes. Sarah, Megan, and Whitney all seemed to be striking poses. Sarah leaning on the balcony, head resting on one hand. Megan with her hand behind her back, head tilted slightly. Whitney leaning on the balcony as well, one hand resting on the rail the other hand by her cheek. I didn't really know what to do with myself so I just kind of stood beside Whitney and had by hands folded in front of me.

PFFFT!

The guy's heads below were blown back by some force. The twins and Tamaki held a hand to their noses and then checked out their new nosebleeds. Kyoya looked a little surprised, but quickly wiped it away, as did Mori. Honey was the only one who didn't get one. He just kind of stood there with wide eyes and practically tackled me as soon as I came off the stairs.

"YOUR SO ADORABLE!" I was really, really (REALLLY) confused.

Sarah gave me a thumbs up from beside Kaoru.

Megan and Whitney were trying to suppress laughter, while Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru weren't so discreet with it. I looked behind the still-hugging-me-Honey into the reflective limo window. I looked at my head, ...and I could see two bunny ears sprouting up from it. I shot Sarah a death look, she just giggled.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE! YOU'RE SO CUTE! YOU'RE SO CUTE!" Honey was still hugging me.

"Come on," said Hikaru finally

"We'd better get going."

The ball was great. Everyone got to dance and hangout, not to mention all of that with their crush. I had a great time, and now I was laughing with Honey sitting on a table underneath the beautiful stars.

Hikaru, Sarah, Kaoru, Megan, Kyoya, and Whitney were all slow dancing. Tamaki had been earlier, but now was talking and joking with Mori (Who was silent as always) at the table next to ours.

From a distance I could hear all the girls with their dates being jealous about how we got host club members as dates. I felt bad about their dates... who were all awkwardly hearing them ranting on about how they didn't get asked by the twins or Honey or Kyoya. I could hear Whitney saying something to Kyoya, and him smiling.

"Yeah... Texas is hot but the ocean sometimes is pretty..." Whitney said.

Then she smiled up at him

"I wish you guys could see it with us."

I turned my attention to Honey, and then.

BOOOOM!

I could hear a huge boom come from the rose garden maze, so loud it startled me and gave me a heart attack.

"Did-did you hear that?" I asked Honey.

He looked a little confused and concerned as he shook his head no.

I know I heard that, I even saw the water in the glass on the table shake and ripple. It even sounded familiar...

Then it came to me.

I had heard that sound before.

Back when we were cats...

Looks like this dance was going to be cut short.


	16. Chapter 15

There and back again

I locked eyes with Whitney who was some distance away. She had stopped dancing and it seemed as though I hadn't been the only one who realized what just happened. I stood up and looked out into the distance, startling Honey, Tamaki, and Mori who were all looking at me with concern. Peeking out from over the bushes in the rose garden maze was a blue matrix, swirling gently. Mentally it seemed as though a clock were counting down.

A wish had been made,

and a portal back to home had appeared,

just like before,

and if it was like before we didn't have much time until that portal closed, perhaps leaving us here forever.

Which wouldn't have been bad if we didn't have to leave our friends, family, and old life behind.

...

Which in a few minutes could be taken from us forever.

I broke out in a run toward Whitney, my bunny ears falling off behind me. I could hear Tamaki and Mori rushing to Honey asking quickly what was wrong. As I neared Whitney I grabbed her arm as she left Kyoya and we both ran toward the twins. I looked at Whitney.

"You, made a wish?" I said in between breaths.

"Yeah, sorry." She said in-between hers.

I was too out of breath to say it was okay.

We reached Sarah first who was startled and who ran toward us when she saw us, leaving behind a very confused Kaoru.

"Did you wish?" She asked quickly.

Whitney nodded.

She cursed and looked behind her for a second at Kaoru.

"We haven't got much time." She said.

We all ran toward Megan... who was busy...

She and Hikaru were kissing passionately... I could totally see Sarah holding in her inner fangirl who was currently screaming (Her first kiss hadn't been nearly as nice) I was about to put my hand on Megan's shoulder to tell her about the whole "if we don't leave right now we can never go home" thing when Sarah stuck out her arm in front of me, stopping me. She shook her head no. We waited until they were... um 'done' then I grabbed Megan's arm and dragged her with the rest of us toward the maze, explaining along the way. We raced in the maze, finding dead ends and twists and turns in the darkness illuminated only by the moon (and lots of colorful lights). I could hear us being us being chased by the guys... to find out why we would pull a stunt like that. They couldn't see the matrix slowly fading, couldn't hear our clock slowly clicking down, couldn't understand why we had to run... faster, faster, faster, then

SWOOP.

We had made it to the center of the rose garden maze, and jumped in the matrix with no seconds thoughts...

mostly because our first ones were

"I'M GONNA' DIE!"

I landed on hard surface... and by that I mean I landed on the metal edge of Megan's bed and was then was thrown forward onto my face.

"Ow..." I rubbed my cheeks, then my rear as I sat up.

I heard a nearby CRASH!, but it didn't come from Megan's room. Then they're was a thump underneath the bed.

"What the...?" I said a little confused, then I was struck by a force from above and I was thrown onto the floor again.

Another two... no THREE thumps came from the bed near my head (Hey, that rhymed).

"Hey!"

It was Sarah, but I couldn't tell who she was talking to due to the fact I was still grimacing (Eyes closed) because right now EVERYTHING hurt... EVERYTHING.

I opened my eyes and saw...

"Oops, sorry Sierra-chan!"

...Honey!

What are you doing here!?

Of course that's what I was thinking... it would sound really bad if I yelled at him like that.

He crawled off me, still holding Usa-chan.

I sat up and saw Sarah had fallen by the wall (Actually leaning on it) and Kaoru had landed in her lap.

I turned my head and saw something that will haunt me for the rest of my life.

ATTENTION READERS: Remember the beach-scene chapter where Kyoya does something questionable to Tamaki because he was looking for Whitney... well that's what this looks like.

Kyoya was pinning down Tamaki to Megan's bed... oh god this image will now forever be implanted into my brain.

"Well isn't THIS déjà vu!" Tamaki said with a little laugh.

"Shut it." Kyoya said sitting up (Put still pinning him down with his legs)... well he's got his dark lord on, now doesn't he?

We all sort of stared at each other for a second... then..

THUMP!

muffled voices

THUMP THUMP!

Kaoru looked at the bed questionably... what was making all that racket?

...

Meanwhile...

"Hey... who is on top of me?" Megan said rather annoyed to be in such a close space with someone.

"It's me.. Hikaru."

"Oh..." Suddenly not so annoyed.

...

"Could you please remove your hands from my boobs please?"

Then it felt like whatever they were trapped on was pulling them out.

WOOSH!

Then there was a bright light.

...

Back to me...

I stood staring behind Kaoru, beside Sarah, looking at Hikaru who was on top of Megan... need I really say more? They were on a trundle thing that you could pull out of the main bed. When they were brought here they must have been teleported there...

"Oh hey Hikaru, I see you were busy." Said Kaoru.

Megan blushed and Hikaru got off of her.

Then we heard the door to the room open... and we saw Whitney looking rather... umm... shaken.

Mori entered behind her, poker faced.

She rubbed her arm.

"We... both fell in the bathtub..."

...silence...

"Well that's okay, Kyoya was on the bed with Tamaki." said Sarah with a shrug.

Kyoya adjusted his glasses... still acting like a dark lord.

Tamaki was lounging on the bed.

I took it upon myself to start to say what was on everyone's mind.

"So I guess we have some explaining to do..."

The guys had now migrated to the bed (Their side now) and Whitney, Megan, Sarah, and I all stood in a line across from them (Our side).

The twins nodded with mock authority, but besides from that the guys were quiet and pokerfaced. I didn't know how to go on.

Sarah opened up her arms wide and smiled.

"Well, welcome to Texas!"


	17. Chapter 16

Explanations and Exaggerations

Things were getting awkward, so I decided to explain... the "situation".

I took a deep breath and started.

"You guys aren't going to believe me, but your all from an anime show, that we," I gestured to us fan girls, "watch. We were minding our own business here, a while ago, when we accidently made a wish to go into a book, and it came true. After we got out, Megan made another wish to go into your anime, Ouran High School Host club,... and it worked."

I paused for a minute and gauged their reactions. The twins were looking at each other, Tamaki had his eyebrows raised, Kyoya was...Kyoya, Mori was pokerfaced and Honey was very wide-eyed.

I continued.

" So after we made the wish, we got sucked into your anime... where we found you guys..."

I left off the end, and then picked it up again.

"We didn't know the details on how we got there, just that it was the wish that did it... and so when Whitney made a wish at the ball, the "thing" happened again. You guys didn't hear the big boom of the portal appearing, but we did. We knew from before, when we went into that other book, that if we didn't leave we might've never been able to go home again..."

I rubbed my arm absentmindedly and looked down at the ground, a little guiltily.

"... I didn't think you would follow us..."

Sarah and Megan's eyes avoided the twins and they both rubbed the back of their heads nervously.

"Sorry for leaving you..." they said quietly.

"Me too..." said Whitney, then myself.

It was quiet, then...

"You really expect us to buy that?" said the twins simultaneously, they seemed a little bit peeved now that they had been reminded of our hasty exit.

I got defensive, I mean of course its very hard to believe, but its true!

"Well how would you explain the fact that you just went from dancing in Japan, to sitting in Megan's room? Not to mention that you just "appeared" in random places in her house, with no logical explanation?" I crossed my arms, my explanation had shut them up. I sighed and continued.

"I know... its not something easy to understand... or accept, but it is true. And it might even be something to feel flattered about." I smiled along with Sarah, Megan, and Whitney.

"After all, we've only dreamed that you all were real, that we would get to meet you, you have a lot of girls out there that are heartbroken because, well, you're too good to be true, literally!"

I guess I was a little TOO good at cheering them up...

Tamaki had the stupidest look on his face as he hugged me like he would... Haruhi I guess (Oh uh, wish me luck telling him about his now lost love interest...).

"You really do love us! That's so CUTE!"

"Sempai get OFF!" I said struggling against him.

Honey was giggling beside me.

"I didn't know you liked us so much, Sierra-chan!"

Mori was next to him... maybe he was smiling, but I couldn't tell mostly because my vision was going blurry due to Tamaki squeezing me so hard.

The twins were bugging Sarah and Megan, teasing them I'm sure.

"You're in love with us, you're in love with us, you're in love with us!" They seemed to be chanting to them, with neither Sarah nor Megan denying it.

Whitney was cracking up next to Kyoya (who was actually smiling now) at me and Tamaki... which is NOT FUNNY, I CAN'T EVEN BREATHE...

Tamaki finally let me go, thank god I can breathe now. I stood buckled over breathing heavy while Tamaki was now doing the exact same thing to Kyoya saying "They really do like us!" over and over again...

It was much funny now that it wasn't happening to me.

We all eventually calmed down and started to talk again about what was going on... I was really surprised that they took the whole "your not real, your fictional characters" thing so well.

"Now," started Megan, "we need to figure out a place for you guys to stay."

I nodded in agreement. "Exactly. We don't know how or if we can get you back to your 'world', but we can try. Until we figure that out though, you guys are going to have to live here in our 'world',"

Everyone nodded in agreement, but then the twins looked as though they realized something.

"Wait, does this mean," they took a dramatic moment (yeah, close ups and everything) "we'll have to live as commoners...?"

"Yup." I answered.

They fainted, along with Tamaki... everyone else was just a bit surprised. Then Tamaki stood up (on Megan's bed) and said something very familiar.

"Do not act in such a way! You know what they say, 'When in Rome, do as the Romans do!' So we will embrace the commoners way of life with open arms!" We all looked at Tamaki in the midst of his Tamaki-like moment... this was going to be interesting... you know, six rich guys all having to live without the thing's they're used to... the twins and Tamaki especially...

I guess the adventure is just beginning, huh?

* * *

UPDATE: I will be doing a volume 2! Do to popular request I have decided to make it a series and do multiple installments.

It might be a week or so until I upload the new story so here's a hint about what will happen!:

"The fabulous host club and our favorite heroines will be visiting the fantastic world of Pokemon! And one of our lucky girls will be turned into a Pokemon herself, oh no! Stay tuned for all the fantastic drama, awesome battles, fluffy romance, and amazing adventure in Fangirls Not So Anonymous Volume 2; Pokemon Kisses and Host Club Wishes!"


End file.
